Amor?
by mikaera
Summary: Ella no puede amar. Al menos eso cree, pero hay alguien que le demostrará que está equivocada. RobinxRaven. please R&R!


Bueno, este es mi primer fic en español.... y también de los jóvenes titanes.

:::::::well, this is my first fic in Spanish, but later I promise I will write it in English if you like. If you like me to do it, ask for that in the reviews. The summary in English is here.::::::::::::::.

She can't love. At least, she thinks that, but someone is there to demostrate her that she is wrong. Robin/Raven, please R&R!!!

Capítulo 1: Secuestrada.

Era una fría tarde de lluvia, acababan de terminar un duro combate contra fuerzas de Slade, y para variar, el mismo Slade, quien se encontraba entre los soldados, había tomado prisionera a Raven, y la había secuestrado. Robin aún estaba en el lugar de los hechos; la terraza de la torre. 'no voy a permitir que esto te pase amiga... no lo haré...' él, habiendo mandado a los demás titanes a la torre a organizar el desastre que había, se dirigió a perseguir al secuestrador.

"te llamas Raven, no es así?" preguntó una maléfica voz de un hombre a una joven, que yacía en el suelo amarrada por unas cuerdas gruesas, que, aunque lo intentaba, no podía romperlas con sus poderes. Slade lo tenía todo preparado. No había nada más en la habitación que él, la joven, y las cuerdas que la amarraban. Además, una energía extraña evitaba que ella utilizara sus poderes.

'no pienso hablarte.' Pensó la joven, rechazando todo contacto intelectual con él. 'si tan sólo hubiese tenido más cuidado en mi ataque...'

"que es lo que te sucede, jovencita?"

"nada."

"entonces, porque no tratas de defenderte?" aunque lo quisiera negar, Raven confiaba en sus amigos y no podía utilizar sus poderes en ese espacio, por lo tanto sólo quedaba esperar, y no gastar sus poderes.

Slade la golpeó fuertemente con su puño. "que rayos haces?"

"te debilito."

"para que?"

Lentamente Slade se acercó e inyectó un líquido en el cuello de la golpeada joven titán.

"que me pusiste?" cuestionó Raven, con expresión de dolor.

"con eso, pronto te quedarás dormida... je je je."

"maldito... que deseas de mi...?"

"sólo tus poderes... y tu energía."

"eres un maldito..."

"ja, ahora te ríes, pronto ya no lo harás más"

"quien dice que me ría?"

"señor, han detectado un intruso en la zona, que hacemos?"

"nada. Yo me enfrentaré a él."

"Slade." Dijo una voz de un joven titán.

"Robin...? que haces aquí?" preguntó la joven.

"bueno... vine a buscarte..."

"...gracias..."

Después de algunas batallas duras, Robin logró desatar a Raven. Misteriosamente, Slade despareció en las sombras.

"estás herida?"

"no..." dijo Raven, con algo de sueño por el efecto del veneno.

"ven, vamos a la torre."

"claro." Los dos titanes se dirigieron a la torre titán, Robin ligeramente tomando a Raven de la mano.

Esa noche, Robin se despertó preocupado por Raven. Lentamente abrió la puerta de esa fría habitación a la que nadie entraba.

"Raven?" unos objetos que se hallaban en la mesa de noche de la joven se cayeron al suelo al momento en que ella sintió la mano de Robin en su hombro. Ella se encontraba despierta, meditando.

"estas herida? Que te hizo ese infeliz?"

"nada... y sabes que aunque me hubiera hecho algo diría que nada así que no preguntes."

"quizás puedas confiar en mí un poco más..."

"por que fuiste tú y no los demás titanes?"

"uh?"

"a rescatarme, a lo de Slade."

"bueno.... pues... porque.... porque..." suavemente el titán se había acercado más al rostro de la joven. "porque te amo." Así como se había acercado antes, se acercó un poco más, esta vez besando a Raven en los labios.

Ellos se separaron lentamente, Raven aún no pudiendo mirar a los ojos al joven, debido a esta nueva emoción que ella sentía.

"Robin..."

"dime."

"yo también... creo que lo que siento por ti es amor." Como Raven nunca había experimentado sensación semejante no sabía que era el amor.

"eso es bueno... entonces... aceptas ser mi novia?"

"................"

"Raven?"

todos los objetos que se encontraban en la habitación se elevaron. Algunos se rompieron, otros simplemente regresaron a su lugar.

"claro." Respondió ella, permitiendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y volviendo a besar a su líder.

Continuará....

espero que les haya gustado!!!

Dejen reviews!!


End file.
